


Thrown Through Time

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Harry screwed up time again, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: Can Harry make up for it? All the pain he forced everyone to endure--Can he fix it?





	1. Chapter 1

  Harry took a glance at Hogwarts, the one place he'd ever thought to call his home.

  It was in ruins.

  Even from Hagrid's cabin, the castle was undoubtedly destroyed, mostly by dark magic. This meant that much of the building was irreparable by magical means. 

  Leaning against a railing, he took in the darkened look of the castle as many students and teachers worked to clean up, their attempts in vain. Snow was falling now, though lightly, creating a fresh layer upon the ground.

  A freezing breeze sifted through Harry's messy hair, white flakes trapped upon the dark brown strands. Mrs. Weasley shuffeled towards him, the familiar sparkling in her eyes long gone.

  It's been gone since Ginny's death.

 

   _"Avada Kedavra!" A green bolt of dark magic soared throughed the air, narrowly missing Hermione._

_Nobody saw who it hit until Mrs. Weasley's scream._

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" She roared, casting a cruciatus curse across the room that hit Bellatrix Leatrange dead center in the chest. She immediately dropped down from the unbearable agony._

 

 

  Her eyes were often red from crying, voice dry and hollow. Harry felt a great amount of sympathy, followed even with the slightest touch of pity. Standing next to him, gazing at the endless white blanket, Mrs. Weasley sighed quietly.

"She loved you, you know?"

  Mrs. Weasley's voice caught Harry by surprise. He opened his mouth to reply, but she spoke first, shaking her head. "Of course, you already know that. I just wish..." Harry nodded avoiding her eye. She needn't continue, he knew what she meant.

  The sun sank lazily below the castle, a soft orange glinting off of the fresh snow and tinging the sky into many beautiful colors.

 

_"GINNY!" Multiple voices rang throughout the Great Hall at once. Immediately, George, Percy , Charlie, Bill, Ron, and Arthur ran to the red haired teenager, who lay dead and stiff on the ground. Her face was frozen in an expression of shock and terror._

_"Ava-"_

_"EXPELLERARMUS," Mrs. Weasley bellowed as Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand to strike back. She seemed to completely ignore Voldemort's duel as her wand rose, pointed at a terrified Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Crucio!"_

_Two people said this, however. Mrs. Weasley as well as a death eater who had fought through the many Hogwarts students. "Protego!" Harry yelled instantly, an invisible, though powerful, sheild blocking the Cruciatus curse._

 

 Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes as he recalled the events, a lump in his throat preventing him from talking. The last time-turner felt like a cold, dead weight in his pocket.

  He had found out that Hermione may or may not have 'kept' the time turner from their third year, which Harry found in the Griffindor girl's dormitories. 

  He knew what he had to do, and how he'd do it.


	2. Chapter 2

  Later that night, Harry listened to the steady breathing/snoring of the others in the Griffindor dormitory. Sure, most of the castle had been obliterated by the war, but most of the Ravenclaw and Griffindor towers had been spared, and those who stayed for reconstruction or protection have been able to stay in the house dorms.

  Among  these people were the entire Weasley family {excluding Ginny and Fred}, Nevielle and his grandmother, Hermione, and Harry himself.

  As everyone's breathing became slow and rhythmic, Harry climbed out of his bed, fully clothed already. The bag Hagrid had given him (with its undetectable enlargement charm, of course) contained within it the invisibility cloak, his wands (Malfoy's as well as his original), some clothing, several different potions, quills, ink, parchment, and many other useful items. The time turner he 'borrowed' hung on a chain around his neck.

  And so, Harry needed to find an appropriate place to travel. Just as he was about to descend into the common room, however, Harry heard a faint whisper behind him.

  "Leaving so soon, are you, Harry?"

  It was Ron, of course. It never struck him how good Ron had gotten at faking his sleep. "Where are you going, anyway?" Harry sighed before turning to face his red-haired friend. "It's none of your concern, Ron, just go to sleep." Ron raised an eyebrow, "'It's none of my concern?'" His eyes fall upon Harry's chest, where the time turner's shape was rather obvious. "Where did you get a.." His expression morphs into one with audacity and a touch of fear.

  "You're going back? Harry, if you mess up the fu-" "I know, Ron, but please don't tell anyone. If Hermione found out, she'd find a way to punch me through time!" There was a note of desperation in his voice. Having Ron find out was problematic enough, but he didn't need Hermione looming over his shoulder to make sure he stays present.

  Ron took this into consideration for a moment. "I won't tell her, don't worry. So long as..." Harry groaned , knowing where he was going, "C'Mon, Harry! We'll probably get to save Gi-... Sirius! Cedric! Think about it!" Harry hadn't thought about Sirius, nor Cedric. They both deserved to live much longer...

  And Ron was right! It'd be right of he were able to go back for his sister. Perhaps even Fred? Seeing Harry take this into consideration, Ron's face lit up. He deserved to do this. It was the right thing to do, right? "Ron.. I gu-" Ron practically jumped, apparating (the ward wasn't up, because of frequent Ministry visits) to where his bed was. There were several articles of clothing with his wand, several more potions, and even a broomstick thrown into the bag. 

  Sighing, Harry led Ron down to the common room quietly, not wanting to wake others .

 

   _"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled the confused death eater. He aimed once again towards Mrs. Weasley, but the curse was blocked by an invisible shield. The death eater glared at his wand in frustration as Bellatrix Lestrange reached desperately for her wand. "Petrificus Totalus," Mrs. Weasley muttered, the death of Ginny finally sinking in._

_She turned to face her daughter's body, ignoring the death eater's anger. Voldemort destroyed Harry's shield with ease, pointing his wand at Mrs. Weasley as the death eater had done._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

 

  Harry shuddered for a moment, but continued down nonetheless. "Potter. Weasley." A new voice greeted them, though rather coldy. Hermione Granger sat in a chair practically right in front of the strairs. "'Mione! How long have you been waiting there?" She stood up, stretching . "Long enough. Harry, you'd think better stealing a time turner from me, no? You thought I wouldn't notice?" 

  "Harry! You stole a time turner from her? How'd you get away with that?" Harry's heart fell like stone when he realized there was a bag of Hermione's belongings besides her chair. "How about this, then? I don't tell anyone if you let me come along." She seemed definite already, and Harry knew it was wise not to try to change her mind. "Fine," he said, defeated.

 

    _And so, Harry jumped directly in front of Mrs. Weasley, immediately  throwing the Disarming spell at his foe, stopping the Killing Curse suddenly. He ignored the gasps and shouts throughout the hall, he ignored the many curses and jinxes yelled after him._

_Harry felt so much pain from the many Cruciatus curses thrown at him as well as fatigue from trying to withstand many hexes, curses, and jinxes cast. The only reason he was still alive was because of his allies fighting off death eaters and providing counter-curses as well as a couple healing spells._ _And his will to avenge the ones he loved._

_Thoughts, memories sprung within him, giving Harry the power to fight back, the determination to protect. Voldemort was losing, weakening from the Boy who Lived._

_The Boy who Loved._


End file.
